Panzer Ace
European Alliance |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Destroy the Soviet forces at the bridgehead Protect the bridge from Soviet attacks until reinforcements arrived Destroy all of the Stalin's Fists in the area |goal2 = Protect the Stalin's Fists at all costs |commanders1 = Two European commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Russian commander |forces1 = * Standard Allied infantry taskforce (initial) * Paladin Tank Destroyers |forces2 = Full Russian arsenal |casual1 = Light to moderate |casual2 = Heavy |music = Infiltrator (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = GooeY_106 }} Panzer Ace is the eleventh Allied cooperative mission. This mission is part of the French rebel's struggle against the Soviet Union. Notably, Paladin Tank Destroyer makes its appearance in this mission, despite the first ones appearing in Relentless, which is far apart from this mission on the timeline. Background When the Allies recaptured Bordeaux, the Soviets tried to amass their aggression and deployed some Stalin's Fists in a small town outside the city. The central command believed that letting these mobile facilities indiscriminately poses a great threat to the local French Allies. Two commanders started conducting their operations under the guidance of Intel. Events Arrival of the task force Intel pointed out that the enemy did not deploy many heavy troops in the town so only two infantry task forces went to the northeast corner to carry out the operation. It was not bothersome to wipe out the enemy forces in this area. Capturing and defending the bridge After the enemy at the bridgehead was destroyed, an Engineer was sent to repair the bridge. Then, two commanders were told to stick to the bridge for five minutes and armored forces reinforcements were on the way. These infantry units preferred to eliminate Crazy Ivans - the guys who tried to rush towards the bridge to blow up the bridge. In addition, the emergence of Desolators also posed a problem for defense. Change of plans When the Allied tank divisions had finally arrived, the Allied forces began to push into the bridge and commence attacks... However they soon realize that the Soviet armor divisions had already arrived and Allied Command realize that their Intel was wrong. This force them to order the forces to fall back. 3 hours later, 2 divisions of Paladin Tanks had arrived in the south. A recent develop by the Germans, they consider this that it will able to match against the mighty soviet armor. True to what they say, the Paladin Tanks manage to push onto enemy territory and to ensure that the tanks will survive longer. A pair of Engineers with 2 Archon AMCs appeared to help for repairs. Back to the town The troops decided to return to the bridge, on the way they found a Stalin's Fist that was running away; when they destroyed a large number of tanks and returned to the bridge without difficulty, some Harriers also came to support the elimination of the re-deployed forces at the bridge. But at the same time, the enemy was also trying to call Wolfhound reinforcements, and they would arrive in 30 minutes. As there was no anti-air force, the two commanders decided to hurry up. More and more Paladin Tank Destroyers rushed to the site. After returning to the city, many Apocalypse Tanks were deployed here. Although they pack quite of punch, they were still eliminated by large amounts of Paladin Tank Destroyers and were called by Allies as "outdated relics". Finally, the position of Stalin's Fists was revealed: they were located on two high platforms. Eliminate all Stalin's Fists Two Paladin squads quickly rushed to the high ground and destroyed four Stalin's Fists, but two more fled to other places, and the farthest one fled to the front base on the southwest side. Paladin Tanks immediately went to a position nearer to destroy the fifth Stalin's Fist. Then they annihilated a large number of vehicles blocking them and reached the base where the sixth hid. Although the Stalin's Fist was planning to escape from the shortcut once they reached the base, it was still unable to get rid of the destroyed outcome. Aftermath Thanks to these Paladin Tank Destroyers, Bordeaux was completely liberated, and the French rebel forces were further away from their goal of national recovery. More importantly, by the late period of the war, the tanks that they had designed independently had been formally used by the main force and made their first practical test for the main forces in Cape Town. Difficulty changes This mission does not have any difficulty changes content currently. Trivia * Panzer is a contemporary term used in English-speaking popular culture to describe highly-decorated German tank ("Panzer") commanders and crews during World War II. zh:王牌铁骑 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions